The Time of War
The Time of War is the first episode of Ben 10: The Time Wars. Plot Professor Paradox, in his new, "steam punk" outfit is laying down, face in the dirt. He looks up at the scene of the last battle, comepletely disgusted. A man with black armor strolls over to Paradox, and lifts him up by the back of his jacket. (Man): You've lost, Paradox. And by the 76th Law of War of The Shadow Proclamation, survivors are subject to our bidding. (Paradox): (weak) But, you see, you haven't won. This is merely the begining of a long, tiresome war. (Man): Then so be it. My armies shall destroy yours, without even trying. (Paradox): (weak) That is why you shall lose, Ratsion, your confidence is overwhelming. It blinds you. (Ratsion): I AM NOT BLINDED! I simply know the outcome. Take the Professor to the Prison Camp. (Paradox): (weak) If only it were that simple. (smirks) Paradox thrusts his arms back into the guards that were carrying him. They fall back, letting go of Paradox. Then, Paradox opens his palm, clicking open his pocket watch, embedded in his hand, and teleports away in a blinding flash of blue light. (Ratsion): PARADOX!!!!! End Scene Ben Tennyson skids to a halt, whilst running down the street. He turns quickly and faces Sunder, who flies closer on his glider. Ben activates the Omnitrix, and cycles through aliens quickly. (Ben): Come on, where is he? (Sunder gets closer) Ah-ha! (slaps the Omnitrix) Four Arms reaches out and grabs Sunder's glider as it approaches. (Four Arms): Aw, yeah! Four Arms! Four Arms tosses Sunder, who quickly recovers after hitting the ground. (Sunder): A Tetramand?! That's the form you chose to fight me? This will be a blast. (Four Arms): You took the words right out of my mouth. Four Arms and Sunder charge each other, arms reared. They punch at each other, their fists clashing, which creates a shockwave that forces Sunder back a little. He hops back on his glider and takes out his axe. He swings it, sending a red energy wave at Four Arms. Four Arms is unaffected, and proceedes to claps his hands together, sending a shockwave at Sunder. Sunder falls off his glider and drops his axe, being thrown back by the shockwave. (Four Arms): Ha ha ha, I guess you see why I picked this one, now! (Sunder): I'm just warming up! (takes out revolver and fires it off at Four Arms) Four Arms sticks out his chest, preparing for the attack, but is caught off guard when it hits him and he falls back. (Four Arms): Ow, what is that?! (Sunder): Tetramanian Execution Revolver. It's specifically designed to kill Tetramands, as painfully as possible. (Four Arms): Ah.. I see. (hits the Omnitrix, becoming engulfed in a green swirl of light) (Gravattack): There's nothin' like the originals, but new dogs have new tricks. Gravattack's hands become illuminated in blue aura. He lifts his arms up, levitating Sunder off the ground. Gravattack swings his arm, slamming Sunder and all his equipment into a building, breaking Sunder's stuff. (Sunder): Hey! You broke my ride! (Gravattack): You sent me to the Null Void without my hand, this is me taking it easy. (Sunder): Valid point, but I'm still gonna smash you! (pushed down by gravity) (Gravattack): Yeah, I don't think so. Sunder pulls a small device off his belt and pushes the red button on top, releasing an energy wave. The wave hits Gravattack but doesn't hurt him, but it shorts out the Omnitrix. (Gravattack): Hey! What was that! (Sunder): Electro-magnetic Pulse. Your watch has some features to prevent it from shutting down, but this can override them. (Gravattack): (Omnitrix beeping) It looks like the Omnitrix is beating your- (times out) (Ben): -EMP. (looks down at his hands) Oh, man! End Scene Ben is standing where he was, eyes on the Omnitrix, while Sunder stands up and picks up his revolver. (Ben): Ah, stupid watch! (Sunder): That stupid watch is the only thing that kept you alive, but now you're both mine for the taking. (Voice): Not so fast, Sunder. Sunder turns to see the Plumbers, but more specifically, Max Tennyson holding up a pistol, ready to fire. Sunder puts his hands in the air, and is arrested by the Plumbers. They put energy cuffs on his wrists, while Max walks over to Ben. (Max): Nice job, Ben. (Ben): Thanks, but he got me there at the end. (Max): Well, almost got you. (Ben): Yeah, but next time the Plumbers might not be around. I need to be more careful. (Azmuth): (teleporting onto Max's shoulder) Careful doesn't even begin to describe what you need to be! (Ben): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Yes, Ben, I'm here. The Omnitrix sent me a message, it said something about repairs... (Ben): Yeah. Sunder used an EMP on it, and now it won't turn on. (Azmuth): (scratching his chin) Hm... that is odd. I designed the Omnitrix to hold it's own against those types of attacks. Maybe it's time to replace it. (Ben): Replace it? (Azmuth): Yes. The Omnitrix was never designed to be a weapon, but a device to- (Ben): -Walk in another's shoes; I've heard this story before. (Azmuth): Yes. Well the Omnitrix's power core wasn't designed to handle the amount of usage that you've put on it. That wasn't one of the things I thought about when building this one. (Ben): So it just like any old piece of technology. They eventually break beyond repair. (Azmuth): I shall return, but I can't allow you to keep that Omnitrix while it's malfunctioning. (Ben): Okay, I understand. (releases the Omnitrix, and Azmuth takes it as he teleports away.) So, what now? (Max): You go home. You have an exam in the morning and should be studying. (Ben): You're right. I'll go then. See ya later, Grandpa. (Max): Goodbye, Ben. End Scene A bright blue flash of light illuminates the night, Professor Paradox stands where it dissipates. Ben looks out his window, just in time to see Paradox fall to his knees. Ben rushes out through the window, and kneels at Paradox's side. (Ben): Professor.. Are you alright? (Paradox): (weakly) Unfortunately, no I'm not. (Ben): Is there something I can do, anything? (Paradox): I will survive, but for now I need the medical assitance of a Cerebrocrustacean. (Ben): I'm sorry, Paradox, The Omnitrix was malfunctioning so Azmuth took it back. (Paradox): An unfortunate trun of events, however there may be some Plumbers who can help. Ben nods, and takes his phone out of his pocket. (Ben): Grandpa Max, it's Ben I need some help. Ben is sitting in a chair next to an operating table, that Paradox is lying on. A blue Cerebrocrustacean is working on a computer nearby. Max walks in, and exchanges whispers with the Cerebrocrustacean. (Max): Doctor Louthen says Paradox will be fine. (Dr. Louthen): He should be more than fine. I'll have him on his feet in a few days. (Paradox): (waking up) Unfortunately we may not have that much time. (Dr. Louthen): Professor, you need to stay calm. (Ben): What do you mean? (Paradox): I was defeated in my last battle of the Time War. (Ben): Time War? How long has it been going on? (Paradox): that's the thing, we're fighting it in The Void. It's a dimension inbetween universe where time isn't relavant. Technically it has always been waged. (Ben): but you were just the newest cadet? (Paradox): Sadly no, I started it. Well, that's not entirely true. You see, when my experiment failed, I was sent into The Void. There, I learned everything about time and space from the ruler, The Void Master. Unfortunately, there was another who learnt the very same things as I. He wanted to change history, destroying everything that ever existed so he could re-write it. (Ben): Sounds like a handful. (Paradox): Very much so. I tried to stop himlogically, but he wouldn't listen. So, I fought him. We've fought thousands of battles, each of us winnning a decent amount, but the last battle cost me the remainder of my troops. Now, I can get more, but they won't be sufficiant enough to defeat his army, and that is why I need you. I need you to help me fight Ratsion. I can't do it alone, he is too strong. and now that I'm injured, who knows how difficult it'll be for me to prevail. (Ben): But I can't do anything. I don't have the Omnitrix. I am powerless. (Voice): That's where I come in. Ben turns to see Azmuth teleporting onto the bed, at Paradox's side. (Ben): Azmuth. I see you've returned. (Azmuth): Yes, I have, and I brought something that should help you. (takes an Omnitrix form behind his back) The New Omnitrix jumps up and attaches to Ben's wrist. (Ben): The Omnitrix? (Azmuth): Mark Two. It has all the features and forms you are used to, but with a few exra features. (Ben): Such as?... (Azmuth): The Evolutionary function, it's been modified a bit, a DNA Fusion setting. Minor teleportation. (Ben): Thank you, Azmuth. I will not abuse the powers you've bestowed upon me. (Azmuth): Please, returrn to your Earth-lingo. It's easier for me to hear from a human. (teleports away) (Ben): So, when do we get started? Paradox gives Ben a devious smirk, then the screen fades to black. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Max Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Professor Paradox'' (first reappearance) *''Azmuth'' (first reappearance) Villains *''General Ratsion'' (first appearance) *''Sunder'' (first reappearance) Aliens Used *''Four Arms'' (first reappearance) *''Gravattack'' (first reappearance) Major Events *The Time War is introduced *Ben receives the Omnitrix *Ben joins the fight against General Ratsion Trivia *Four Arms and Gravattack make their first reappearances *Ben loses the Omnitrix for Omniverse *It is revealed that Azmuth didn't even build The Omnitrix to be used as much as Ben did *General Ratsion makes his first appearance *Sunder makes his first reappearance, as a minor villain *Grandpa Max makes his first reappearance Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 10: The Time Wars Category:David Simmons